Att all Friends!
by Rani Konako
Summary: Ah? Apa yang Len lakukan pada Rin sampai muka Rin memerah? Whut? Siapa yang yang punya pacar? RnR please! XD
1. Chapter 1

Something at all chap 1:Teman baru

Maaf alur ga jelas dan sebagainya!gomen banget humor berlapisi kantong kresek!

Rani : Ok, sekarang adalah waktunya cerita kehidupan Len dan Rin

SeeU : HOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEE! AKU ADA DISINI!

Rani :*nutup kuping* hei , Shana! Lanjutin cerita yang belum di publish itu!

Shana : Ok-ok

Kaito: Hummmmppppppphhhh…..aku jadi gu-*ada death glare dari Rani*

Rani: Mati lo kaito, gua hentikan perusahaan es vailt sekarang juga…*pergi ke perusahaan*

KAITO : NO!AMPUN!

Rani: Bagus.. kau nyadar juga…,

Rin: Weeehhhhhhhh…..nyeleweng nih

Rani: Heeeemmmmmm…. Emang kenapa sih…. Kayaknya ga boleh gitu…

Len: Ya ga papa sih…..

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

(Normal POV)

"Baiklah, lalu kita akan percobaan tentang speaker hias!" Kata seorang guru dengan iris biru dan mata senada dengan syall yang ga pernah pindah kecuali pas man..ah….berhenti author pusing, semua murid hanya memandang guru yang cakep tapi bego ini namanya Kaito Shion. "Kenapa? Kok pada bengong?" Kata Kaito, semua murid cuma berbisik-bisik dan melirik Kaito, Kaito kebingungan….

" Anu pak.. Tadi bapa bilang apa ya?" Kata seorang murid dengan rambut keemasan dengan rambut di ikat ke samping dan mata senada namanya Akita Neru… Kaito melihat Neru karna Neru memakai head set dan sedang bermain HP.

BRAAAAAAAAAAK!

Kaito memukul meja tak berdosa sampai rusak, Neru yang kaget menghentikan musik dan memasukan hpnya ke sakunya, seorang anak memandang Kaito sinis, dia duduk sendiri di belakang, dia melihat Kaito dengan mata azurenya dan rambut honey blond yang tertiup angin(author:lebai..kenapa ada angin…). Kaito menyadari tatapan itu, dan melihat anak itu dengan marah.

"APA-APAAN SIKAPMU RIN KAGANE?"Kata kaito. Rin hanya menghela napas, "JAWAB!" Suara itu menggema sampai terdengar oleh kelas sebelah yang dijaga Hiyama Kiyoteru si guru killer Matematika, Rin menatap Kaito dengan santai,

"Bakaito sensei… Suaranya terdengar oleh

BRAK!

"BAKAITO!" Kata Kiyoteru yang memotong ucapan Rin dan murid lain menghela napas, Kaito ketakutan setengah mati, ngeliat Kiyoteru melepas kacamatanya…. "AWAS AJA KAMU GA BISA DIIIIIEEEEEEM LAGI! GUA BUNUH LU!" Kata Kiyoteru marah, Kiyoteru keluar dan kembali ke kelas sebelah, Kaito hanya sweat drop.

"Oiya sensei…. Tadi bilang speaker hias…. Saya ga ngerti Bakaito….." kata Rin santai, "UPH!" Murid-murid di kelas itu menahan tawanya, Kaito Cuma spechlees dan merona… lalu Kaito melepas syallnya.. dan menggangguk, ya.. Rin tersenyum puas dia menang telak.

"Maksud saya Tanaman hias… Baiklah ayo kita ke lab!" kata Kaito, lalu murid-murid mengekori Kaito….

(Skipppppp time…)

"Teng teng!" Bunyi bel sekolah membuat anak-anak ceria, namun seseorang menatap sedih ke arah jendela,

"Aku ingin punya sahabat…." kata Rin lalu mengambil tasnya,dan pulang

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

(SeeU POV) SeeU:YEEEEEYYYY~!

"Duh, duh, dimana ini… Pake bahasa jepang semuaaaaaa… Aku ga ngerti!" Kataku kebingungan, oh ya… Aku ini udah kebiasaan ngomong jepang dan korea bareng ayahku (author:Caranya gimana? SeeU:addddddaaaaaaaaaa ajjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaa! AUTHOR:PELIT LU"). Halo namaku SeeU Sakine, sang artis dari korea adik….. Lupakan author jadi males ngetik namanya! Aku pindah ke jepang karna kakakku terlalu terkenal jadi aku diasingkan ke sini, tapi kalau ngomong jepang aku bisa tapi...

.

.

.

Kalau kanji AKU PARAH!...bagusnya aku sedang berada di keramaian ~~~~~Help!

BRUKK!

Aku menabrak seorang wanita ber iris azure dengan rambut honey blond dengan bando berwarna putih….dia mengeluh kesakitan, "Ittaiii~" Aku lalu bangkit dan meminta maaf padanya kulihat seragam kami sama apa dia sekolah di UtaVoca School?, Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dia tersenyum. "Namaku Rin Kagane, kamu tersesat yah? Siapa namamu?" Katanya tersenyum manis…

"Aku SeeU Sakine,pindahan dari korea (author:aku sebenernya ga rela ngetik nih…) Annyeong Hase-uph

"Yahh... Bahasamu yang korea jangan dikeluarkan ya... Aku disingkat kohaters" Kata Rin dengan jelas...aku hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang Rin lakukan,

"Kamu benci korea ya? Oiya kamu dari sekolah UtaVoca school? Bisa tolong aku... Aku ga ngerti kanji jepang" Kata SeeU polos dengan puppy eyes, Rin cuma nggangguk, lalu ia mengantarku menuju sekolah... Lalu Rin mengantarkanku ke ruang guru, Rin menatap tajam satu orang, yaitu pemuda dengan rambut honey blond dan mata azure di ikat pony tail, pemuda itu sedang tersenyum.

"Ah, ya kalau kamu perlu aku ada di kelas 7h... Bye-bye!" Kata Rin, tapi ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menengok dengan feeling ga enak bgt... Waktu dilihat Rin, Rin langsung menatap tajam.

.

.

.

"Hai, Yuri-chan." Kata seseorang di belakang yaitu pemuda, tunggu kalau ga salah Yuri itu

"!" Aku memasang ekspresi kaget, masa sih Rin itu YURI? TIDAK MUNGKIN?

(Rin POV)

"Gila lo, Len Kagamine si playboy!" Kataku kesal dengan kelakuan orang menepuk pundakku. "AT ALL, AKU GA YURI!" Kataku kesal setengah mati, dia ngejek aku di depan temen baru, kurang ajar bener kan? "ah ya, Sakine punya pisau ga? Tanganku gatel banget nih pengen ngebunuh ni orang"

Cup!

"Jangan marah dong miss Yuri.. Ups.. kidding.. hehe" Kata Len kabur dengan mencium pipiku, SeeU Cuma bengong ngeliat aku di cium cowo kurang ajar itu, mukaku merah dan aku menggengam tanganku kesal, ingin rasanya aku menendangnya dari duniaku. Aku ingin berteriak cuma suaraku tidak keluar dan aku malah membungkam mulutku...

aneh...

anehnya lagi...

jantungku berdegup kencang, aneh..perasaan apa ini? Semuanya diam, hening

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pacarmu ya?" Kata SeeU, tiba-tiba kilatan petir menyambarku... SeeU kebingungan, entah sejak kapan aku jadi merasa lola sekali jika dekat dengan Len (SeeU:kau memang lola*di jitak Rin)

**Diam**

**Diam**

**Diam**

**Diam**

"AHAHAHA! Dia itu nyebelin ! So aku benci d

"Haaaah, bukuku ketinggalan... Benci?" Kata Len melihatku, "You are cute miss... Yuri..." Kata Len memelukku, sejak kapan LEN JADI PERVENT BEGINI? pikirku dalam hati...(Rin : dari Lagu kali, Len : Apa hubungannya?Rin : kamu kan playboy di lagu spice! Len : jangan singgung itu*makan tomcat/ baygon) SeeU bengong ngeliatin aku, aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi sayang tenaganya terlalu kuat,, SIAL!

DUAGH!

"Jangan sentuh aku, LEN YAOI!" Kataku membalasnya karna aku kesal dia memelukku, ya kesel banget lah! Dia emang pantes digituin! SeeU Cuma melongo.

" Miss Yuri dan Yaoi? Ma-ma-masa sih... Kalian HOMO..." Kata SeeU ga percaya, aku murka dengan Len.. Len menatapku Tajam... Aku membalasnya dengan pandangan yang sama, SeeU Cuma kebingungan... Baguslah dia ga ngerti.

(Len POV)

"AKU GA HOMO!" Kata aku dan Rin bersamaan, "hah?" Kataku dan Rin (lagi?), "Apaan lo ikutin ucapan aku?" Bareng lagi... "DIEM LU!" Berbarengan lagi? Ada apa dengan kami? Hah? Ucapan kami berbarengan terus? Aku ngelirik Rin, ternyata dia ngelirik aku, "APAAN!" Kataku dan Rin bersamaan LAGI! Rin menghela napas, aku hanya ngebuang muka... Entah ya, mukaku panas bgt... Ada yang punya air es ga? Perlu nih... SeeU memandang heran banget.

"Dah ah, aku mau pergi dulu! Bye-bye SeeU-chan!" Kata Rin tersenyum manis, huh? Aneh ni.. Gadis ini manis juga... Siapa namannya ya? Godain ah...

"Hai-si" "Awas lu godain dia, aku hajar kau!" Kata Rin memotong kata-kataku, katanya sambil mengancungakan middle finger, tidak pantas ditiru... "Awas ya.. aku hajar lu... Kalau sampai kau godain tu cewek!" Aku menutup kupingku dengan head set, tidak mau mendengar ucapan si bodoh itu... Rin mengeluarkan aura sebalnya, dan mengambil sebuah buku laknat beratnya dan

"BRUUUGH!" Bagus, buku itu berhasil membuatku jatuh dengan kepala sakit terbentur lantai dan muka sedikit memerah karna kena buku Rin. SeeU memandang prihatin padaku tapi Rin cuma tertawa bangga dan mengambil bukunya, entah Rin menatap keheranan bukunya... Ada sedikit warna merah... Jangan-jangan! Rin lalu melihatnya...

"ka-ka kamu gapapa le, Len, pipimu luka ya?" Kata Rin pelan, kupengang pipiku, dan melihat ada darahnya... Aku natap tajam Rin, dia telah menorehkan luka di wajahku yang tampan ini.. Hukumannya... Kubakar dia sampai habis... Eh? Jangan itu halunisasi bgt.

"Ahahaha, maaf deh Len... Habis kamu ngeselin bgt sih... Hehehe" Kata Rin tersenyum dan tertawa hambar, yah yang penting dia tau dia berbuat salah. huh? semudah itu aku maafin dia ya? Bodo deh... Akupun berjalan menuju kelasku,

(SeeU POV)

Setelah kejadian ngomong serempak antara Len dan Rin, dan pengebukan dari Rin eh ga, Rin ga suka ngebuk orang kayaknya... Rin menghela napas dan melambaikan tangannya, bye-bye ya? Akupun melambaikan tanganku "annye—uph" Aku menutup mulutku karna Rin sudah memandang sinis, ya Rin ternyata hate banget sama korea, sampai-sampai dia ga mau mendengar ucapanku... Yah lalu dia sudah hilang, lalu aku memasuki ruangan kepala gadis seorang wanita yang mempunyai warna rambut kuning keemasan... dan panjang, kulihat di meja kepala sekolah ada tulisan "LILY kagane" huh? Kenapa kata Lilynya ditekan? Lily ternyata melihatku, dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"So? Namamu SeeU Sakine ya? Salam kenal... Kamu masuk kelas 7h... dan anneyong waseo (author : Bodo salah, ini aku sudah berat banget NULISNYA! SeeU : kamu benci korea sih) "Kata Lily. Eh? Dia bisa bahasa korea juga? Kok bisa? Heeeeeehhh... Aneh... Bukannya dia orang jepang?, "Spellingku benarkan IA?" Kata Lily menengok, lalu kulihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna... Pink memudar(author:menurutku sih!) dan mata azure, mukanya sangat cute— dan manis - dan dada.. . Er... Ga... Jangan berpikiran mesum sampai, IA menggeleng.. "Ok , fine, aku tau aku ga bisa bahasa korea... Setidaknya aku mau membuatmu nyaman... IA akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu karna dia wakil wali kelasmu, di kelas 7H " Kata Lily lagi, hee... Itu kelas Rin .. Yeeeeyyy! Aku seneng banget...! Ternyata aku sekelas bareng Rin! IA mengantarku tanpa berbicara, saat aku dan IA berada di lorong aku bertemu dengan cowo berambut coklat dengan iris coklat... dia sangat tampan... Sejenak mata kami sempat bertemu, aku jadi penasaran siapa cowo itu?

(Someone POV)

Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan mata azure , dan rambut kuning memudar menatap diriku, kuakui dia memang sangat cantik, kulihat dia bersama...

Glek...!

Guru killer bahasa korea...IA? Sejenak aku menatapnya, dan langsung kabur... Karna seharusnya aku sudah di kelas sekarang! Pokoknya aku ga mau di kasih PR bahasa korea yang memusingkan ITU! Aku lalu duduk di kelasku, menghadapi Fans girl Len dan diriku yang banyak. Aku tetap penasaran dengan gadis itu... Siapa dia? Dia terlihat begitu manis,

"Hey! Ngapain ngelamun sih..." Kata seseorang yang ternyata Len, aku hanya menggeleng dan mengambil buku dari tasku, "Katanya Megurine luka senpai lagi kencan bareng Gakupo kamui sensei...atau lagi berperang di lorong" Kata Len santai,

_"DIAM KAU MANUSIA TERONG!"_

_"Luka kok marah sih...?"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

BRAKKKKK!

Pintu kelasku dibuka dengan kasarnya, Luka kalau marah jangan di tentang atau terima akibatnya..tapi kenapa Cuma gakupo sensei yang mendekati Luka?

Hari ini rasanya aneh... Aku memandang mereka dengan menaikan satu alis, kok jadi Luka yang diseret hari ini? bukan Gakupo? tapi pipi Luka masih mulus dan bersih.

"Pagi anak-anak! Waktunya belajar bahasa German" Kata Gakupo sensei seperti mengucapkan hal yang dikatakan luka.. heh? kok rasanya aneh bgt... Biasanya.. kan Luka jangan-jangan!

-TBC-

Rani:hohoho,ada apa dengan gakupo dengan Luka,tunggu kelanjutannya!kalau cerita ini bagus bakal aku lanjutin kalau ga kubuang!

len:kamu nyiksa aku ya?

SeeU:sabar aja..

Luka:asem...ada apa denganku?

Gakupo:aku juga nih!nyawaku terancam!

Rani:Lebai-ya udah,review minna!please minta review!

Rani:and saya mau minta maaf ini merupakan att all friends versi vocaloid...kayaknya bakalan lebih niat bikin yang ini daripada yang lama deh..hehehe


	2. Chapter 2: Kenangan Manis Rin

**At all friends:**

**Chapter 2:Kenangan manis Rin**

-Sebelum mulai-d(^o^)a

Author : Ugh… Pensilku patah lagi… Kesel banget deh… c=.="a

Lenka : Anneyong ha *ngerasa diliatin author, langsung ga manggil ^^"

Rinto: Hi! Apa kabar? Ah ya Lenka… SeeU katanya lagi sibuk ngurusin naskah, yang ga jelas ini , takut ada adegan ga bae gitu *bawa gitar pisang(?)

Author : Oh….. Oh ya nama SeeU bukan SeeU fiola tapi SeeU sakine *cuek bebek =.=

SeeU : Hai all! Kukoreksi ga ada YADONGnya *nari hula-hula ~(^o^~)

Author : Yadong?apaan tuh?*cari isi pensil mekanik /('.')

SeeU: Ga ada mesumnya gitu…*dengan muka datar banget

Riu : All, ada perubahan naskah yang di kasih kemarin! Belum ku koreksi sih*aythor Cuma speechless,SeeU ngebaca

SeeU : GYYAAAAAAA! WHAT THE? *panic ngebaca

lenka, Rinto, SeeU : Author….

Author : Ya para readers! Selamat membaca cerita ga bermutu ini*plakk, humor kaya kantong keresek, saya jadi sadis de el el!*ngabur…

Lenka : Author pikun and masih baru….. Disclaimer mana?

Author : eh?Bener juga….*nyamperin HYAAAAAA!*di gebukin

Riu : Ohoho..ok, fine….. Sini lo!*devil mode on

Author : oh iya,len sama Rin lagi pension untuk sementara di dialog ini(yang diatas!)mereka lagi sakit jatuh cinta*DUAAAAAAAR

(o.o)a (so,os)\(=.=)/ ($o$)—(^_^)v_-

**At all friends:**

**Chapter 2: Kenangan Manis Rin..**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

_("Hey! Ngapain ngelamun sih..."kata seseorang yang ternyata Len, pemuda dengan rambut coklat hanya menggeleng dan mengambil buku dari tasnya, "Katanya Megurine :Luka senpai lagi kencan bareng Gakupo kamui sensei...atau lagi berperang di lorong"kata Len santai,_

_"DIAM KAU MANUSIA TERONG!"_

_"Luka kok marah sih...?"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_BRAKKKKK!_

_Pintu kelas Len dibuka dengan kasarnya, Luka kalau marah jangan di tentang.. Tapi Cuma Gakupo-sensei yang mendekati Luka, pemuda berambut coklat memandang mereka dengan menaikan satu alis, kok jadi Luka yang diseret hari ini? Bukan Gakupo?tapi pipi Luka masih mulus dan bersih._

_"Pagi anak-anak!waktunya belajar bahasa German"kata Gakupo sensei seperti mengucapkan hal yang dikatakan Luka..heh?kok rasanya aneh bgt...biasanya..kan Luka-sensei jangan-jangan!)_

**(Normal POV)**

Semua murid memandang Luka-sensei dan Gakupo-sensei dengan pandangan aneh, karna biasanya Luka-sensei yang menyeret gakupo-sensei. but, now kenapa jadi Gakupo-sensei yang menyeret Luka-sensei, ini bukan pemandangan biasa tapi pemandangan luar biasa karna Gakupo bisa membuat Luka-sensei menjadi seperti itu. Kata-kata Gakupo-sensei kepada murid-murid kelas Len merupakan keajaiban(plok!plok!), bukannya Gakupo-sensei tidak bisa bahasa german sama sekali. Lalu Gakupo-sensei membuka buku pelajaran , muka Gakupo-sensei menjadi aneh, seperti tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"ARGH! Kenapa aku tidak mengerti?" Kata Gakupo-sensei dengan kesalnya lalu Gakupo-sensei menyeret Luka-sensei. "Kau mengertikan manusia terong! Cepat jelaskan!" Kata gakupo-sensei marah-marah. Luka-sensei memasang muka madesu. Lalu Luka-sensei menunjuk murid yang mempunyai iris coklat tua dan rambut coklat,

"Bonjour class, oiya kamu siapa namanya?" kata Luka-sensei berbicara mirip Gakupo-sensei, huh? Aneh banget hari ini? Gakupo-sensei berbicara seperti Luka, Luka-sensei berbicara seperti Gakupo-sensei.

"Saya Meito Shion." Kata pemuda tadi yang bernama Meito, Luka menggangguk dan berpikir sejenak. Gakupo hanya bingung menatap Luka yang sangat serius itu.

"Rasanya sudah 100 kali kamu mengatakannya….. Apa saya lupa ya?" kata Luka-sensei dengan tampang ga banget, Gakupo sudah menyiapkan ikan tuna(?)untuk menyerang Luka tapi tidak terjadi…

(Meito POV)

"Anu, Gakupo-sensei.." Kataku agak malu, pengen sekali bertanya tentang ke anehan mereka berdua, lalu Luka menengok dan

"ya? Meito?" kata Luka-sensei, padahal aku manggil Gakupo-sensei kok malah Luka-sensei yang menjawab…

DUAK!

Luka-sensei mendapat benjolan di kepalanya karna Gakupo memukul kepala Luka-sensei, Luka sensei hanya merintih.

"Ittai… Luka-chan.." Huh? Jangan-jangan arwah mereka tertukar ya? Kok Luka-sensei memanggil Gakupo-sensei Luka-chan?(Author:readers gimana kalau saya ngetik selanjutnya Luka ma Gakupo aja… Males diembel-embelin sensei) Gakupo cuma mendengus kesal…dan mengelus kepala Luka.

"Gakupo sensei dengan Luka sensei itu ketuker bukan arwahnya?" Kataku, Luka dan Gakupo melihatku dan menggangguk, dan mereka menceritakannya.

()*Flash back*

"Ngerti ga sih? Ini soal buat kelas 7! Bukan kelas 8!" Kata Luka marah-marah, Gakupo geleng-geleng. Luka langsung menimpuk Gakupo dengan katana milik Gakupo, tanpa disadari katana mengenai kertas dan membuat kertas untuk ujian menjadi berjatuhan. Disaat yang bersamaan ternyata kaki Gakupo menyangkut di meja dan justru membuat Luka jatuh, Gakupo mencoba menahannya tapi ia malah ikut jatuh dengan Luka dan menimbulkan kertas berjatuhan seperti bunga berguguran. Cielah.. Hayal banget.

*end flash back*

"Ehem.. Ehem…" Kata semua murid, sebagian murid batuk-batuk. Muka Gakupo dan Luka memerah, iyalah itukan harusnya tabu untuk dibicarakan! Yah… Momen-momen penting bagi mereka sih, hehe

"So….. Pas udah sadar, aku jadi Luka-sensei" Kata Luka yang merupakan Gakupo,

"Nanti kita bantu deh pasangan keras kepala." Kata seseorang di depan pintu.. Gakupo dan Luka melihat kea rah pintu dilihatnya seorang pemuda bersyall biru dengan rambut dan iris senada dengan syallnya. Itu ayahku Bakaito shion ayah terbodoh yang anehnya bisa jadi guru di sekolah internasional ini. Aku ngaku, tapi ayahku tidak pernah memasak es krim pake panci and.. Ah ayahku pernah…. Hehehe. Wait a minute, kenapa ayahku bilang "Kita,".

"Aku dan anakku akan membantumu! Tenang saja" Kata ayah….. Kau benar-benar bodoh… Jangan bilang nanti menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku! "Ya, Meito! Ntar kamu bantu mereka!"

DEG!

Sudah kuduga, ayah akan berkata seperti itu lagi! Aku langsung memasang muka sinis dengan tatapan –KUBAKAR-SEMUA-ES-KRIM-MU-TANPA-SISA-AYAH-BODOH-. Tapi ayahku sudah kabur menuju kelasnya, cih.. Menyebalkan banget.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita mulai pelajaran," kata Gakupo-sensei, aku dan yang lainnya membuka buku german yang laknat beratnya tapi…

Teng-Teng!

Yes! Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi! Semua murid langsung kabur ke kantin, Len sibuk menanggapi fansnya… Luka dan Gakupo beromantis ma, maksud saya bertarung karna saat mau belajar sudah ada bel. Akupun keluar kelas, dan melihat gadis yang menjadi musuh utama Len dengan seorang gadis yang kulihat tadi.. Jadi penasaran, siapa dia?

(SeeU POV)

IA mengantarku ke kelas 7H, saat IA masuk muka murid-murid 7H jadi tidak karuan, ada yang senang, dan yang kukenal sedang melihat kea rah jendela, tidak rela melihat IA, ada apa ya?

"Baiklah masuklah SeeU, Bakaito kamu bisa bahasa korea kan?" Kata IA menatap tajam, tapi orang yang dipanggil Bakaito Cuma menggeleng dengan wajah ketakutan banget. IA Cuma kesal , lalu aku masuk….

"Anneyeong Haseo! nae ileum-eun SeeU sakine ibnida. Kamsahamnida!" Kataku. Aku merasa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan. IA pun menterjemahkan apa yang aku ucapkan. Semua murid mengangguk tanda mengerti, tapi satu orang hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, mungkin dia malas mendengarkan ucapanku... Yah dia adalah Rin yang Hate banget sama korea. Dan Bakaito(karna SeeU belum tau nama aslinya Kaito*sial kau AUTHOR !) menyuruhku duduk di sebelah Rin, How lucky this day! Yeey! Sesudah aku melihat Rin dia menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan sedih, sepertinya ada yang di pendamnya. Apa ya?

"Oiya Sakine nanti jajan bareng denganku ya, hehe!" kata Rin kepadaku yang melihatnya. "a, a, ada apa? Panggil aku Rin saja."

"Aku SeeU, panggil SeeU." Kataku dengan tertawa.

_"DIAM KAU MANUSIA TERONG!"_

_"Luka kok marah sih...?"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_BRAKKKKK!_

Bakaito langsung keluar dan menuju kelas sebelah, dan akupun berbicang-bincang dengan Rin, Rin pun mengeluarkan sesuatu.. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah papan jalan dan kertas, lalu dia melihat isi tas dan dia meletakan tangannya di kepala lalu mengacak rambutnya, aku Cuma melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa Rin?" Kataku kebingungan, Rin cuma melihatku dan menunduk,

"Duh, aku lupa bawa pensil mekanik!" Kata Rin , lalu aku tertawa.. Rin hanya menekuk bibirnya ke bawah dan mengembungkan pipinya... Dia lalu melihatku "Oiya, boleh pinjam ga? Pensil mekanik?" Dengan muka memelas and puppy eyes, lalu aku menggangguk, dan mengeluarkan tempat pensilku yang memiliki banyak tulisan koreanya... Yah I 3 korea gitu... Sambil pasang gaya, Rin hanya melihat dengan sebal... Apa karna penuh dengan tulisan korea? Aku ga tau pasti sih... "Ya sudah mana?" Kata Rin sebal... Haa? Dia kayaknya kesel banget sih? Akupun memberikannya pensil mekanik and...

SFX:Teng-teng... Bunyi bel.

Semua muridpun berhamburan keluar... Kecuali Rin yang melihat ke arah jendela dengan tatapan kosong (lagi?). Lalu Rin melihatku dan tersenyum sambil memasukan papan jalan di kolong.

"It's time for Jarukkkkkkk eh, JERUKK! Maksudku! Hehehe." Kata Rin sambil tertawa, lalu dia menggengam tanganku dan berjalan menuju lorong, kulihat ada seorang pemuda yang berambut coklat dan mata coklat tua . Rin hanya tersenyum dan menyapanya tapi pemuda itu cuma menghela napas.

"Wah... Miss yuri, pacaran sama siapa nih?" Kata pemuda itu.. Aku hanya heran apa maksud panggilan itu, Rin menatap tajam pemuda itu, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mendekati wajahnya pada pemuda itu (Author:tenang pairingnya Rin bukan sama MEITO..), aku siap-siap ambil kamera. siapa tau terjadi hal bagus! Lalu Rin menatap tajam pemuda itu dan menujuk pemuda itu.

"EH! GUA GA YURI YAH! LO NGEJEK GUA TERUS YURI! AWAS LU!" Kata Rin dengan muka sangar... Pemuda itu Cuma spchlees... Rin menjauhi wajahnya dan "Kenalin ini temen baru aku SeeU Sakine! Dan SeeU ini temen Len yang kemarin, Meito Shion, yang bapanya wali kelas kita!" Kata Rin memandang dingin dan datar...

"Oooooh, Bakaito-sensei itu ya..." Kataku lugu and polos banget... Rin melihatku dan

"AWAHAHAHAHA!BAKAITO KATANYA!" Kata Rin sambil tertawa. Meito Cuma spchlees, tapi emang namanya Bakaitokan.

"Nama ayahmu berarti Bakaito shion dong?" Kataku lagi, Meito cuma menghela napas. Rin masih tertawa. Aku cuma melihat dengan heran.

"nama Ayahku Kaito shion, karna dia baka makanya dipanggil Bakaito..." Kata Meito tenang banget, tidak ada ekspresi bahwa dia tidak ingin membela ayahnya yang baka, taukah kalian apa itu Baka? Baka artinya Bodoh.. Lalu dia menawarkan tangannya. "namaku Meito, sa, salam kenal!" Katanya agak malu-malu, Rin tersenyum lebar/ menyerigai.. Lalu aku menanggapinya dan...

"Kami RESMIKAN HUBUGAN MEITO DENGAN SEEU DENGAN MAS PACARAN COKLAT DARI KOREA!" kata Rin teriak pake TOA sekolah, aku dan Meito melepaskan tangan, dan semua orang memandangku dan Meito dengan tertawa kecil, dan aku mendengar teriakan para gadis kecewa, Meito berkeringat dingin.

"Dasar Fitnah kau RIN!"Kata Meito mengejar Rin yang kabur, aku hanya merasa deathglare dari sekelompok orang... Siapa mereka? Aku melihat kebelakang... dan mendapati sekelompok wanita yang memakai pin bertulis "Meito fans lover"

DEG!

.

.

.

.

JADI MEREKA FANS MEITO?MA,MATI AKU! Aku langsung spchlees,lalu salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku yaitu seorang wanita berambut abu-abu,dengan kancing terbuka di bawah kerah(Cuma satu).lalu dia menarikku,

"HEH! Awas kau dekat-dekat dengannya! Kubunuh kau!" Kata gadis itu, kesal padaku? Jangan-jangan mereka mengganggap serius yang tadi... Oh... NO! "Kau mengerti?"

BRUUGH! Aku terjatuh karna gadis berambut abu-abu itu mendorongku...dengan mata rubynya( ruby itu merahkan?) dia meninggalkanku dan akupun pergi menuju kelasku. Kulihat Len sedang mencoret-coret papan jalan milik..

.

.

.

RIN! Aku langsung

mendatangi Len. Len hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.. Aku melihat gambar-gambar Rin-chan yang indah di coret-coret sedemikian rupa.. Ah.. Bagaimana ini?

"Bilang saja sama Rin-chan ini aku yang nyoret! Hehehe!" Kata Len lalu pergi. Aku memandangi Len dan melihat gambaran Rin-chan dengan sedih.. Bagaimana kalau Rin-chan tau tentang hal ini? Apakah Rin-chan akan menangis? Ahh.. Aku saja sudah terbayang wajah Rin-chan yang menangis..

ZRAAT!

"Hihihi! Seeu! Kau tidak diapa-apakan ama Meito Lover's 'kan?" Kata seseorang dari dekat pintu.. Suaranya ceria sekali, itu suara ..

.

.

.

Rin-chan.. Lalu Rin-chan mendatangiku..

POK!

"Kamu kena.." Kata Rin menepuk pundakku.. Wajah Rin memucat dan mengambil papan jalannya.. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya.. Lalu dia melihatku, "Siapa yang melakukan ini SeeU?" kata Rin-chan dengan nada geram.. Tatapannya sangatlah kosong..

"Len-kun.. Rin-chan.." Kataku polos. Rin-chan langsung berlari sambil membawa papan jalannya..

ZRAAT!

Dia membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat kasar. Semua orang yang di kelasku kaget dan saling berbisik,

"Rin-chan.." Kataku sambil terduduk di kursiku.. Dan menatap langit.

(Rin POV)

APA-APAAN DIA? MENCORET-CORET GAMBAR YANG SUSAH PAYAH KU GAMBAR? APA-APAAN? AKU TIDAK TERIMA! Kenapa dia? Tidak terima dengan yang tadi pagi? Apa maksudnya?

"Awas saja kau Len!" Kataku sambil berlari menuju kelas Len, yang lumayan jauh. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dia mencoret-coret gambarku seenaknya! Asal kalian tau salah satu gambar disini.. adalah gambar Ayahku dulu! Akhirnya aku sampai di kelas Len..

ZRAAT!

Aku membuka pintu dengan kencangmya, kulihat Len sedang asik mengobrol dengan Fansnya beserta Meito. Tch! Aku benci! Tanpa terasa mataku sembab sekali.. Air mata mungkin akan mengalir jika aku tidak bisa menahannya.. Len tak sengaja melihatku dan mendatangiku, sambil melirik papan jalanku.

"Bagaimana? Gambarmu sudah baguskan?" Kata Len tersenyum licik. APA MAKSUDMU?

PLAAK!

Aku menampar pipi Len. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir deras, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Len hanya menatapku heran.

"APANYA? KAU MERUSAK KEBAHAGIAANKU? MEMORIKU! APAKAH KAU TAU? DISINI ADA KENANGAN DARI IBUKU! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Kataku. Meito memandangku dengan kaget.. Begitu juga semua orang.. Mereka semua tidak pernah melihatku menangis seperti ini. "APAKAH KAU MENGERTI? KAU SUDAH TAUKAN IBUKU SUDAH MENINGGAL? BETAPA TEGANYA KAU!" Lalu aku pergi dengan menangis menuju kelasku.

(Len POV)

Baru pertama kali aku melihat Rin menangis. Apa dia sebegitu sakitnya hingga menangis? Padahal biasanya dia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan pukulan.. Maafkan aku Rin.. meito melihatku dengan kebingungan.

"Hei Len? Sepertinya kau orang pertama loh yang bikin dia menangis di sini!" kata Meito sambil menghalangi fans-fans Len yang tentu saja akan membuat Rin merasakan akibatnya. Itu bagi fansku tapi bagiku? Aku akan merasa bersalah sekali.. Rin.. "Kejar dia!" Meito tersenyum licik.

"Memangnya Film? Duh, benar-benar deh.. tamparannya pake perasaan banget.. Sakit!" Kataku mengelus-elus pipiku. Iyalah sakit orang ditampar gitu! Meito hanya terkekeh.

"Ini pertama kali kulihat kau di tampar loh!" Kata Meito terkekeh. Padahal itu bukannya hal lucu sama sekali.. Aku lalu tersenyum manis.. Meito masih menahan Fans-fansku..

(Rin POV)

Akupun balik kelas. Sebenarnya badanku tidak enak sama sekali.. Ahh.. Apa lebih baik aku UKS saja? Tapi aku jadi tidak enak dengan SeeU.. Ya sudahlah mending aku diamkan saja... Keep smiling RIN! KEEP SMILE!

ZRAAT!

Akupun membuka pintu kelasku dengan sedikit tersenyum, ralat ini senyum palsuku.. Akupun duduk dan mengambil kertas baru dari dalam tasku. Akupun mengambarnya perlahan-lahan dengan sangat pelan, SeeU melihatnya terpesona.. Tapi.. Gambarku ini.. Belum sebagus gambar Ibuku yang di coret-coret oleh Len.. Akupun menunduk dan menatap ubin dengan tatapan kosong...

"HEI! ADA YANG NAMANYA RIN?" Kata seseorang dari arah pintu. Ah, gadis berambut pink lembut dan mata ruby menakutkan dia Tonarine Sai ketua Fans Len. "Nanti kau temui aku! Di belakang halaman sekolah! CEWE ANEH!" Katanya, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Walau sebenarnya tangan ini gatallll... Sekali ingin memukulnya.. SeeU menyadari sesuatu..

"Rin.. Kamu.. Tidak homo kan?" Kata SeeU dengan pertanyaan KAGAK BANGET DEH!

"HAH?" Kataku sambil ngebrak mejaku. Siapa yang menyangka akan di bilang gitu kan? "GAK LAH SEEU! AKU TUH SUKA SAMA..." Kata-kataku terputus. Mukaku memanas dan aku duduk kembali..

"Len?" Kata SeeU sambil mengambil pensil mekanik.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Kataku lengkap dengan teriakan. SeeU memandangku dengan wajah tidak biasa.. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melihat langit kembali.. Terlalu.. Ibu.. Aku rindu..

(Skip time.. pulang sekolah)

Akupun berjalan menuju belakang sekolah.. Wajahku memucat.. Aku melihat anak pentolan sekolah ini ada disana! Dengan langkah terburu-buru aku berusaha lari tapi.. Dia berhasil menahanku! OH TIDAK!

"Kau baru akan merasakannya!" Kata orang itu lalu melemparku ke tanah tepatnya rumput. Dia mengayunkan sebuah kayu ranting ke arahku.. Aku menutup mataku dan...

BUUK!

0x0x0x0x0x TBC/Owari/0x0x0x0x

Rin : HIH! Serem*meluk lemper putih*

Pocong : HIhihihi!  
Rani: WAAA! SEJAK KAPAN ADA POCONG? KABUR!

Len : THE HELL! PARA READERS! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! KABUR!

Rin : HUWWWWAAAAA! JANGAN LUPA RIPIU *Semua udah ngabur*

Pocong : Ya elah masa kagak tau ini gua.. Cacat dah! * ternyata Meito*

SeeU : Aku tau kok! Ya sudah para readers! Ripiu ya!

Riu : Perlu banget Ripiu nih! Yang ga punya account teken aja tulisan ripiu di bawah! Naa?

Mind to review?

Keep

or

delete

?


	3. Chapter 3

Rani : MEEEEEEEE! BACK TO THIS FIC!

Rin : Uggh.. Hiatusna lama amet..*Nutup kuping*

Rani : Sori-sori~ Fic ini jadi agak terlantar.. Hehehe..

Len : Lagian kamu nulis fic ini males amet...

Rani : Yah, selara nulisku hilang diambil angin... Dan terimakasih yang ripiu ya~*Lemes*

Len : Ok! Menuju Fic!

* * *

**At All Friends!**

**Summary **: Len melindungi Rin dari Cul? Kenapa SeeU begitu khawatir?

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid©Yamaha.

Att all friends©Rani Konako.

**Pairing:** Rin X Len.

**Genre**: Romance, Drama.

**Caution**: Gaje, alur ga jelas,.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

BUAK!  
Aku menutup mataku. Takut melihat apa yang terjadi.. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa tidak sakit sama sekali dan kenapa aku merasa hangat? Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang berambut honey blond dengan mata azure menatapku lembut.  
"Le-Len.." Ucapku kaget melihat Len yang memelukku. Len lalu tersenyum lembut padaku.  
"Hn.. Rin.. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Guman Len sambil mengusap-usap rambutku. Aku mengangguk dan memandang sedih Len. "Maafkan aku tentang gambar bersama Ayah dan Ibumu itu.. Rin.."  
"Sudah cukup! Aku terganggu olehmu bocah!" Ucap orang yang tadi ingin memukulku tapi malah terkena oleh Len. Orang itu lalu melepaskan pelukan Len dariku dan mendorongnya jauh dariku. Matanya yang berwarna merah sangatlah menakutkan hingga membuatku terpaku ditempat. Len lalu mendekat padaku dan lari dari orang itu.  
(Meito POV)  
Aku sedang berada di dekat kantin bersama SeeU yang was-was. Yah, kudengar Rin berjanjian dengan ketua 'Len LOVERS'. Jadi, wajar saja SeeU khawatir.. Karna Ketua penggemar Len itu sangatlah licik dan jahatnya minta ampun.  
"Uuuh.. Entah kenapa aku mau kesana!" Kata SeeU memandangku dengan muka memelas.  
Sigh..  
Manisnya..  
"Erhm.. Kura-  
"MEITO!" Tiba-tiba suara nyaring dan begitu familiar memotong kata-kataku. SINGKAT, JELAS, DAN PADAT.. Kupingku hampir saja budek karnanya..  
Aku lalu menengok dan mendapati Len yang terluka dibagian punggung bersama Rin dikejar oleh seorang... Wait...  
"SeeU.. Kau jaga Len dan Rin.. Biar aku yang lawan gadis ini.." Kataku memberi perintah pada SeeU. SeeU memandangku dengan sangat tidak senang.  
"Kenapa?" Ucap SeeU memasang wajah kecewa.  
"Ke UKS sekarang!" Gumanku kesal. SeeU langsung saja menarik Rin dan Len menuju UKS. Aku melirik mereka dan melihat gadis berambut merah itu. Dia tersenyum sinis disertai tatapan membunuh padaku.  
"Kau.. Selalu saja menganggu diriku.. Meito-sama.." Kata gadis itu sambil memainkan rambut merahnya.. Aku hanya sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis itu.  
"Heh? Tapi kau selalu membuat masalah.. Itu sebabnya aku akan menghukummu lagi hari ini.. Cul.." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut. Cul hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela napas.  
"Aku pikir... Kau lumayan 'musuh' berat untukku.. Kenapa kau membela gadis yang musuhmu itu?" Kata Cul seperti malas bertarung denganku.  
"Eh... It-itu.. a-ano.." Ucapku gugup sambil melirik ke atas dan membuat kedua jari telunjukku bertemu. Cul tersenyum jahat padaku.  
"Jangan bilang.. Kau menyukai gadis baru itu? So? Ayo bermain sebentar.." Ucap Cul sambil menyeringai lalu mengambil sebuah kayu disampingnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "Baiklah~ Mari mulai~"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Rani : Myaw...*Ngantuk*

Rin : Woi! Gimana sih! Fic pendek gini!

Rani : Biarlah Rin yang penting lanjut... Dan... Ini sudah jam 12 malam... Aku ngantuk!

Len : Dan kayaknya kau tidak mau membalas Ripiu?

Rani : Yap Len.. Dan aku bakalan hiatus 1 tahun...

Rin : WHAT!

Rani : Ya sudahlah~ Aku minta ripiu para readersku tercinta~ Review please!*Tidur*

**.**

**.**

**Review please or Delete?*Kiding***

**Review please!**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Tanpa basa basi kita ke FIC! Dan Warning dll sudah saya beritahukan di chapter sebelumnya.. Jaa!

* * *

**Di UKS..(normal POV)**

* * *

"Bagaimana Len? Sudah tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Rin lembut kepada Len. Len hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Iya.. Aku baik-baik saja.." Ucap Len sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Kamu kawaii juga ya Rin?" Kata Len berusaha menggoda Rin.

"Len.. Godaanmu tidak akan pernah masuk dalam hatiku.. Karna aku.. **_Mouai_**.. (buta cinta)" Kata Rin berbohong. Len mendengar semakin lama suara Rin melembut padanya. Len menyeringai karna ia tau Rin sangat berbohong padanya. "Mungkin.. Aku akan berusaha membuka hatiku sih.. Untuk.. Seseorang?" Kata Rin menghentikan mengobati Len. Len menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali.

"Kira-kira siapa Rin?" Ucap Len penasaran.

"Emm... A-a-aku tidak tahu pasti.." Kata Rin dengan suara sangat kecil hingga Len tidak bisa mendengarnya. Len hanya tersenyum lebar. Len lalu menghadap ke arah Rin. Muka Rin begitu merah karna _'Kalau Len... Kayaknya ga mungkin banget deh.. Tapi.._' Pikir Rin sambil menghadapkan mukanya ke depan. Rin begitu kaget melihat wajah Len yang dekat.

**PESSH**

"Ano.. Ano.. Ano.. Len.. Bisa kau.. Uugh?" Ucap Rin dengan agak salting. Len lalu menyentuh dagu Rin dengan tangannya dan mendekat 'kan wajahnya pada Rin. Rin menutup matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYAHAHA!" Teriak Len sambil menghadap ke belakang dan tertawa sepuasnya yang ia mau. Rin lalu membuka matanya dengan perasaan kesal. "Ampun Rin... Aku hanya bercanda! Mana mungkin 'kan aku mendapat 'kan **_your first kiss_**? KYAHAHAHA!"

"Len.. **Kau**..." Ucap Rin sambil memukul punggung Len pelan.

**-Sementara SeeU-**

SeeU lalu menyusul Len dan Rin ke UKS. Dia sangat menghawatirkan Meito yang akan melawan Cul itu.

_'Ah... Ayolah SeeU dia baik-baik saja... SeeU harus yakin!_' Pikir SeeU sambil mengelengkan kepalanya dan...

"Aduh! Sakit bodoh! Kau niat tidak sih!" Kata seseorang dengan suara melengking tinggi. SeeU yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya sejenak. 'Suara Len?' Pikir SeeU lalu mengintip pelan-pelan membuka pintu UKS.

BUGH!

SeeU hanya face palm melihat Rin memukul Len tepat di bagian punggung yang terluka.

"Aaauuuuuuwwwww!" Teriak Len (kayak pake TOA) karna pukulan Rin sangat-sangatlah menyakit 'kan untuk Len.

"SUDAH DEH! GA USAH NGELUH JUGA!" Kata Rin kesal sambil menyebarkan aura mematikan di sekitarnya. _'Set dah... Ni anak berdua kayaknya berantem mulu.._' Pikir SeeU sambil face palm (lagi).

"Kau ini.. Udah beruntung tadi kau ga jadi korban anak pentolan! Kalau ga kau udah sekarat tau!" Kata Len mulai kesal banget. SeeU lalu membuka pintu UKS seluruhnya dengan pelan. SeeU masih mengeleng-geleng 'kan kepalanya ketika melihat mereka berdua beradu mulut.

"Heh? Aku harus berterimakasih gitu? Kayaknya ga sudi deh.. Itu salah kamu karna mencoret gambar berhargaku!"

Kata Rin menghentikan pengobatan pada Len. Rin menatap sinis Len. Sama seperti Len yang memandang sinis Rin.

"Apa! Sudah baik-baik di tolong juga! Kaga bilang terimakasih lagi! Dasar cewe **_yakuza_**!" Ucap Len keceplosan dan tidak sengaja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. _'Mampus.._' Pikir Len.

"Whuat? Kau bilang apa tadi? **_Yakuza?_** ENAK AJA LO!" Guman Rin memukul Len tanpa ampun walau Len sedang terluka. Len yang sudah menduga Rin marah hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Mang kenapa? Kau memang mirip **_YAKUZA_**! Mukul aku tanpa perasaan!" Kata Len sambil menahan pukulan Rin.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kata Rin dengan suara agak tinggi. Kini emosinya sudah tidak bisa bersabar lebih dari sebelumnya.

_'... Gini nih yang namanya **'Kucing dan Anjing'**(read : Musuh bebuyutan) jika bersatu.._' Pikir SeeU adem anyem ngeliatin mereka berdua.

"Emang aku punya salah apa sih?" Kata Len masih menahan pukulan sakti Rin.

"Banyak banget Len! Dan kau punya banyak kekurangan! Udah SHOTA, Playboy, sok baik! DAN YANG TERPENTING! RAMBUT KAMU DI KUNCIR KAYA EKOR KUDA!" Teriak Rin sambil menatap Len sinis.

**JLEB...** Skak mat buat Len. Len yang sudah berusaha mengatur emosinya kini malah menjadi kesal dengan perkataan Rin.

"Eh, Rin! Kamu ga nyadar banget deh! UDAH FLAT! PAKE PITA KELINCI KAYA ANAK-ANAK, MANIAK JERUK LAGI! DAN GA ADA MANIS-MANISNYA PULA!" Ucap Len kesal.

JLEB.. Nancep dan dalem banget buat Rin.

"Apa? Hidih! Kagak nyadar diri!" Ucap Rin sudah nge down..

"Haha nge-down dirimu!" Kata Len menyadari kemenangannya.

"Lagian! Eh... SeeU..." Ucap Rin berhenti ketika melihat SeeU yang tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Loh? Ada SeeU toh.." Kata Len sambil menengok ke arah SeeU.

"Futari wa **_ken-en no naka_** dakara, tonari-doushi no seki ni shinaide kudasai. 二(Kedua orang itu bagaikan **_kucing dan anjing_**, karena itu jangan ditempatkan di kursi yang bersebelahan.)" Kata SeeU yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar melihat pertengkaran antara Rin dan Len. Rin dan Len yang mendengar perkataan SeeU berhenti bertengkar dengan wajah kesal plus memalingkan muka..

"**_Nihon'go ga dekimasen_**. (Saya tidak bisa bahasa Jepang.)" Ucap Rin berbohong sekali dengan pertanda bahwa dia tidak ingin mendengar perkataan SeeU lagi.

"_Hai_.. _Hai_.. _Wakarimashita_..." Ucap SeeU sambil tersenyum lebar dan melihat ke arah Len. "Rin.. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat obati Len.. Kasian dia.. Bisa habis kau Rin.. Nanti malah kena pukul gadis tadi.." Kata SeeU menunjuk Len yang lukanya makin parah karna di pukuli Rin.

"Haah.. Baiklah.. Awas kau mengejekku lagi!" Ucap Rin sambil menatap sinis Len. Len hanya mengangguk sambil mengumpat dalam hati.. _'Siapa juga yang mau mengejek sang 'setan' kuning ini?_'

Rin lalu mengobati Len lagi dan…

"Kyaa! Len-kun! Ada apa denganmu?"

_'Hah?_' Guman semuanya dalam hati sambil menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Semuanya kaget melihat

penampakan.. EHhhhhhh.. Maksudnya sesosok gadis berambut hijau dengan mata senada.

"Gu-gumi-san?" Kata Len kaget.

"Apes.. Mampus.. Pacarmu dateng Len.." Ucap Rin sambil menghela napas.

"Ha? Pacar Len?" Guman SeeU sambil melihat ke arah Gumi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rin? Len? **Kenapa kalian berdua duduk berdua di kasur**? Sementara teman kalian disini?" Ucap Gumi sambil menunjuk SeeU. Hening seketika.

.

.

.

* * *

Next chapter : Broke

* * *

"entah kenapa aku selalu hangat jika di samping Rin.. Padahal kami musuh bebuyutan.."

"Haah... Bagaimana jika semua berakhir dengan kepindahan sekolah untuk Rin? Apa aku harus mengeluarkannya dari sekolah agar dia menyerah?"

"Meito-kun.. Apa kau mau jadi.. Pa-pacarku?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Rani : Naa... Ini nih.. Fic yang hampir discontinue...

Rin : *Sweat drop* Kau jahat sekali sih..

Rani : Emang nyatanya hampir discontinue kok..

Rin : Alesannya?

Rani : Hampir aja idenya ilang di bawa angin.. Hehehe..

Rin : *Sweat drop*

Len : Naaah! Aku mau nanya nih Rani-san! Apa ntar aku suka sama Rin? Apa entar aku bisa melakukan *piiiip* sama Rin?*Di smack Rin*

Rani : Len... Ni Fic RATED T! NO M!

Rin : Nah, giliranku.. Kenapa aku sama Len bermusuhan?

Rani : Chapter depan yah Rin.. Lagi WB nih.. -_-" 'Enak aja.. Itu 'kan blum publish ceritanya!' -Dalem hati..

Sekalian mau bilang kalau saya bakalan keluar Fandom Voca*Mungkin*... Bye minna~ Dan saya mau discontinue beberapa fic.. Jadi maap-maap aja deh.. Lagi WB berat nih... Minder juga sekarang-sekarang.*Lah?*

Rin : Pokokna! RnR please!

Len : *Catetan* Author suka males ngelanjutin cerita tanpa ripiu..


End file.
